zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage
This talk page has the purpose of helping to select what will eventually be our semi-weekly competition. If you would like to make a suggestion, please feel free to leave it here. If you would like to see what people have suggested in the past, please refer to this page's archive. The Rules, Briefly *1 support, 1 reject column *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *If a suggestion is there for 2 weeks without five votes, archive it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *New fights at the bottom (helps archiving) *The admins get the final say for any fight Wow, way to jump the gun Why not just wait for a title?--Richard 01:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Call me impatient. And moving it is no trouble. Move, change two links, delete old redirect. 'Sides, from this evening, I won't be on until next week. Oath to Order 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Cangradulations on Picking a Name Congrats. You got a name for yours just two days after the Colosseum I'' made here. (Which I started after the new name Temple of Courage was started, so I came up with a name first.) I like it.XXXXX 20:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Ganondorf vs. Vaati I would like to see a battle between Ganondorf and Vaati. That would be really cool. Yeah. Why not? Support # Oath to Order 02:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # XXXXX 18:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # Murchadah 21:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # Could be good, but in my opinion, I don't even have to think one second to know which one I'm voting for. --AuronKaizer 21:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # This would be very cool. (although I'd like to see Majora's Mask in Here) Mr kmil # Hero of Time 87 19:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject Zelda vs. Midna Both of them are powerful magical princesses. Wouldn't that be cool? Support #LadyNorbert 20:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Pretty even in popularity (no.) so I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 21:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #This is on The Mass Menagerie so I'm rejecting my own idea. But that doesn't mean Unnamed Colosseum can't do the same one.XXXXX 21:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # No offense, but honestly I think that Zelda will be the automatic winner since she somehow appears in all of the games, and Midna was characterized by some as "annoying". How many people would pick Midna over the heroine of the series? I mean in a real battle it might be interesting, but popularity-wise, Zelda wins hands down. M. H. Avril 03:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) # No. It would be a one-sided arguement Murchadah 21:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Link vs. Zelda vs. Ganondorf The Battle of the Triforce awesome Support # --Power courage wisdom and time 22:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 22:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Talk about your battle of the ages. # Hero of Time 87 19:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This would indeed be an awesome battle. # I'm gonna quote Darth Sidious here and say "DO IT". --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # It's not that hard to do. I already made a possible template here. I think that it would be pretty fun to try out, guys. M. H. Avril 00:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Hylian knight vs. Gerudo theif #XXXXX 02:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) even though I know who I would vote for. Like OtO said, NO THREE ON THREES! #NO THREE ON THREES!!! Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #--Mario vs Bowser56 05:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC)We already know Link vs Ganondorf and Zelda so why bother putting this. #No. No. We all know who would win anyway Murchadah 21:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Onox vs. Veran Boss vs. boss. Dragon vs. Sorceress. Guy vs. Girl. Yea, it's cool. Support #Do it. --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject Labrynna vs. Holodrum These 2 faraway lands go into all out war! Support #I disagree with XXXXX here. I like Holodrum more than Labrynna, yet I like Ages more than I do Seasons. Plus, an image is easy to conjure up. Don't look at me right now though >.< --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #It would be better to do Oracle of Seasons vs. Ages. They aren't very different, and Holodrum doesn't have a picture like Labrynna. XXXXX 03:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Murchadah 21:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hyrule vs. Termina If these two were to go to war with each other, which would triumph?? Support Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Murchadah 21:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Gerudo vs. Twili Gerudo vs Twili would be cool I mean like Ganondorfs army vs Midnas army Support #XXXXX 23:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Grrr, too bad my pick would lose considerably. --AuronKaizer 23:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Gerudo vs Goron Id would like to see Gerudo vs Goron Support XXXXX 21:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Gorons would ''win this time. Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Another day, another bad idea for the Temple of Courage Murchadah 21:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Fairies Vs. Minish They're small, they're magical... They're small... and who would win? Support Reject XXXXX 15:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It would be obvious if you really think about it. Fairies can't fight, and we're not talking great fairies who still probably wouldn't be able to fight. It's not like the fairies have laser guided bazookas or maybe a few a-bombs hidden in their fountains. # This is like a slap fight between Dick Cheney (fairies) and George Bush (Minish). You know Cheney will win, but you still suggest the fight. Murchadah 21:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) kokiri vs deku scrubs two annoying forest people who is better